Sexy and I Know It
by CoRaZoN de CrIsTaL111
Summary: Los muchachos van a una fiesta de Geoff y se ponen ebrios, las chicas se alejan de ellos ¿que se les ocurrira para atraerlas de nuevo?


Hola! ^^, Aquí les traigo un One- Shot con la canción más loca que se me pudo ocurrir….Sexy and I know It de LMFAO. xDD

Espero que les guste ^^

**Los personajes de isla del drama, sus secuelas y la canción Sexy and i know it no me pertenecen, le perteneces a sus respectivos creadores.**

* * *

><p>Era de noche en la ciudad Wawanakwa, y la mayoría de las casas estaban apagadas, dando a entender que la gente estaba dormida, pero había una casa que no daba señales de querer apagarse, y esa era la casa del fiestero reconocido, Geoff Miller.<p>

Toda la casa era un caos total, gente bailando _o intentando bailar_, gente gritando incoherencias, gente bebiendo hasta quedar desmayada o vomitando, gente besándose _y algo mas_, en fin todo un alboroto.

Ahí se encontraban algunos de los mejores amigos de Geoff, como Duncan Black, un punk con pinta de delincuente que estaba bebiendo_ más de la cuenta_ junto a su novia Courtney Smith, una chica tipo A. A ella no le gustaban las fiestas pero gracias a las insistencias de su novio y de su mejor amiga Bridgette Lewis, una chica surfista, que también iría ya que era novia de Geoff, fue, y para su sorpresa estaba divirtiéndose. También estaba Alejandro Burromuerto un chico latino y sexy, igual bebiendo más de la cuenta junto a su novia Heather Sullivan, la abeja reina del colegio. A la mayoría de las personas les daba miedo esta pareja, eran la combinación perfecta de maldad y belleza. Otro era Trent Johnson, un guitarrista emo que también estaba bebiendo más de la cuenta junto a su novia Gwen Simmons, una gótica amante del arte.

Todos los chicos estaban muy ebrios (entre ellos Geoff), no paraban de tambalearse y decirles incoherencias a sus novias, lo que para ellos eran cumplidos muy románticos, para las chicas eran puros balbuceos.

De pronto al ver que sus novias los mandaban a la goma decidieron juntarse para lograr que les hicieran caso.

—Jay…quhee…haceer….algoo….paarra…..quhee…..lhaass….shicas….noos…agaan…casoo—dijo todo ebrio Trent

—Tiienes….raazoon…viejooo—dijo también ebrio Alejandro

— ¿Peeroo, queee? —pregunto Duncan igualmente ebrio

— ¡Iiaaa see! — grito Geoff igual que sus amigos— aaii quee bialaar y cantaarless algoo—

—see— dijeron todos

— ¿peeroo quee caancioon? — pregunto Alejandro

— ¡coonoosco una quee quedaa peerfectaa! —dijo Duncan

— quee biieen, ¿Cuáal ess? — pregunto Trent

— ¡yaa loo veeraan!— les afirmo

Entonces Duncan tambaleándose fue hasta el Dj y le dijo que pusiera la canción, luego les dijo a todos que dejaran vacía la sala para poder bailar. Cuando la gente obedeció, les gritaron a las chicas:

— eestoo ess paaraa usstedees shiicaas—

Entonces la musica comenzo a sonar:

_When I walk on by, girls be looking like damn he fly  
>I pay to the beat, walking on the street with in my new L.A FREAK<br>This is how I roll, animal print, pants out control,  
>It's real fool with the big F<br>They like bruce lee rock at the club_

Todos estaban cantando y bailando lo mejor que podían, esa canción ya se la sabían al derecho y al revés….

_Girl look at that body, girl look at that body, girl look at that body  
>I work out<br>Girl look at that body, girl look at that body, girl look at that body  
>I work out<em>

Empezaron a quitarse las camisas….

_When I walk in the spot, this is what I see  
>Everybody stops and they staring at me<br>I got passion in my pants and I ain't afraid to show it..._

Y después se quitaron los pantalones..…..quedando en ropa interior…..

_I'm sexy and I know it_

Comenzaron a hacer movimientos pélvicos de atrás hacia adelante

_I'm sexy and I know it_

Todos los presentes estaban festejando y riéndose de los chicos, las chicas…..estaban sin habla

— ¡oh por dios! — Grito toda horrorizada _y sonrojada_ Courtney — están haciendo el peor ridículo de toda su vida—

—Jajaja no puede ser jajaja— se carcajeaba Gwen —jamás en mi vida pensé que Trent aria algo así—

—El alcohol hace eso chicas— dijo Heather

—escuchen, ¿por qué no nos aprovechamos este "espectáculo"? —dijo con malicia Bridgette—

— ¿a que te refieres? — pregunto Courtney

— A esto— y acto seguido saco su celular y empezó a grabar a los muchachos

_When I'm at the moss, purity just can't fight them up  
>When I'm at the beach, I'm in a speedo trying to tan my cheeks<br>This is how I roll, ¡COME ON LADIES, IT'S TIME TO GO!_

We hit it to the bar, baby don't be nervous  
>No shows, no shirt, and I still get serviced<p>

Ellos seguían bailando y cantando sin saber que estaban siendo gravados…..

_Girl look at that body, girl look at that body, girl look at that body  
>I work out<br>Girl look at that body, girl look at that body, girl look at that body  
>I work out<em>

Hacían ademanes, como invitando a las chicas a que tocaran sus pectorales…

_When I walk in the spot, this is what I see  
>Everybody stops and they staring at me<br>I got passion in my pants and I ain't afraid to show it..._

_I'm sexy and I know it_

Volvieron a hacer movimientos pélvicos pero ahora más rápidos….

_I'm sexy and I know it_

Todos los hombres de la fiesta empezaron a imitar a los chicos, quitándose los pantalones y haciendo los mismos movimientos pélvicos…

_Girl look at that body, girl look at that body, girl look at that body  
>I work out<br>Girl look at that body, girl look at that body, girl look at that body  
>I work out<em>

Algunos se veían muy sexys, como el caso de Alejandro, Duncan, Trent, Geoff, entre otros invitados, y algunos que la verdad era como un insulto al baile sensual como el caso de Owen, Harold, Ezequiel y Cody….

_I'M SEXY AND I KNOW IT..._

Ahí termino la canción, los chicos muy cansados vieron como sus novias iban directo a ellos y los besaban apasionadamente.

* * *

><p>A la mañana siguiente en la escuela…<p>

—viejo ¿por que todos se ríen de nosotros? — pregunto confundido Geoff a Duncan y Trent.

—No lo sé— Respondió Trent— hoy cuando llegue, unas chicas me gritaron riéndose: ¡_bailas muy sexy!_ —

—Que extraño— dijo Duncan

En ese momento llega Alejandro, blanco como el papel

—chicos, me voy a transferir de escuela…y de país— afirma todo preocupado— y creo que ustedes también deberían hacerlo—

— ¿por qué viejo? — le pregunta Duncan

—nos estas espantando—dijo preocupado Geoff

— ¡por esto! — y acto seguido les enseña un video que le habían enviado esa mañana (ya se imaginaran de que trataba xD)

—.DIOS.— dijeron los tres

—Sí, anoche en TU fiesta hicimos esta estupidez— le dijo enojado a Geoff

—Ohh ahora lo recuerdo— dijo Trent—¡TODO FUE CULPA DE DUNCAN! —

— ¿ahora porque yo? — dijo el antes mencionado

—Porque fuiste TU el que nos puso esa estúpida canción—respondió

—es cierto, ahora lo recuerdo todo— dijo igual de enojado Alejandro

— ¡yo también me acuerdo! —dijo Geoff

—chicos perdónenme, recuerden que cuando uno está ebrio comete estupideces— trato de converserlos Duncan

—Está bien, solo porque estábamos ebrios—lo perdona Trent

—Pero aun me queda una duda— dice Geoff

— ¿Qué? — le preguntan

— ¿quién nos gravo? —

En ese momento pasan las chicas a saludarlos

—Hola muchachos—los saludan a todos con un beso sus respectivas novias

—Hola— les responden si ánimos

—No deben estar así, fue divertido como bailaron—dijo amablemente Bridgette

—Pero tu casi no los viste Bridge, te la pasaste gra….— dijo Gwen alcanzando a callarse

— ¡FUERON USTEDES! — dijeron los tres al unisonó

—No pudimos resistirnos— dijo Courtney

—Pero lo lamentamos—les dijo Bridgette

—está bien solo por esta vez las perdonamos— les dijo Duncan

—Muy bien, ahora si nos permiten debemos entrar a clases— les dijo Heather—pero no sin antes decirles esto—

— ¿que cosa? preguntaron

_¡I'M SEXY AND I KNOW IT!_

Después se fueron corriendo a sus aulas riéndose, dejando a los chicos confundidos.

**Fin**

* * *

><p>Y bien ¿que les pareció?, yo no podía dejar de imaginarme a los chicos bailando así xDD<p>

Espero que les haya gustado :D

**Dejen reviews! **

Bye :)


End file.
